FALL
by Gypsophila30
Summary: "Maafkan aku.." - Sehun / "Aku akan berusaha membuatnya kembali mengingatku.." - Kyungsoo / "Maafkan aku Kyung.." - Kai / "Aku bersyukur kau bisa berkumpul dengan kami.." - Chanyeol/ Gatau ini cerita bakalan bagus ato engga :v it's HUNSOO! pokoknya main cast nya HUNSOO! Ditunggu krisar nya yaaa :D
1. chapter 1

I'm back,! Setelah lama vakum hanya dengan 1 cerita OneShoot gajelas :v

Ini ff pernah aku post sebelumnya di fb.Lagi belajar bikin FF chaptered :D

Ini cerita udh lama sebenernya, aku bikin ini terinspirasi dari salah satu FF yg pernah aku baca, tapi keseluruhan cerita ini karangan aku yaaa bukan copas. Dan.. Username aku ganti sekarang.. Bukan **XOPLAGUE** lagi sekarang Username aku **_MELLIFLOUSE_**. Makasih ya.. Buat yg pernah baca review FF gajelas pertama aku di ffn ini, ini cerita baru so cekidot.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FALL

.

.

.

.

.

.

MELLIFLOUSE

.

.

.

.

.

Cast : Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo (GS), Kim(Oh) Hyejin, Park (Do) Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Byun(Do) Baekhyun, and other.

.

.

.

.

.

Genre : marriage life, hurt, Fiksi (saeguk, fantasi author gatau bener apa engga :v), Amnesia, (Maafkeun author jika salah nulis genre *deepbow*)

.

.

.

Rate : T - M

.

.

.

It's GENDERSWITCH so if u don't like it just out!

Don't like, Don't read!

.

.

.

HAPPY READING!!

.

.

.

Matahari telah sampai di peraduannya. Tampak malu-malu sinarnya menerobos sela-sela jendela rumah sederhana nan hangat itu. Terlihat seorang yeoja yang berkutat dengan sekop dan pupuk. Peluhnya menetes deras. Ia tersenyum puas saat kegiatannya membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan. Yeoja bertubuh mungil itu bernama Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo.

Tubuhnya yang ramping berbalut gaun selutut sederhana dengan rambut yang ia gulung keatas menambah sosok anggunnya. Dengan seksama, ia menata bunga-bunga hasil karyanya sesuai jenis dan warna. Perlahan ia mengusap peluh yang mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Ah..selesai juga!", pekiknya girang.

Kyungsoo menata alat-alat berkebunnya ke tempat semula. Ia masuk ke dalam rumah sederhananya. Seperti yeoja-yeoja lainnya, ia membersihkan rumah, memasak, mencuci dan melakukan hal-hal lainnya.

"Aku harus mengantar bunga..semoga hari ini lebih baik", ujarnya.

Kyungsoo mengambil keranjang berisi penuh dengan bunga-bunga yang baru saja ia petik dari kebun kecil di belakang rumahnya. Ia mengganti gaunnya dengan gaun panjang berwarna _baby blue_ berenda di bagian pinggang dan depan yang makin mempermanis yeoja itu, tak lupa ia menggulung rambut coklat madu panjangnya ke atas, beberapa helai rambutnya menggantung indah yang sengaja ia biarkan.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan wajah sumringah. Ia menenteng beberapa kantung belanja yang berisi keperluannya untuk beberapa minggu kedepan. Yeoja itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Jalan setapak yang sedikit basah karena hujan yang mengguyur desa **_Lovskia_** semalam. Aroma bunga-bunga liar yang berembun membuay indra penciuman yeoja itu.

Tak terasa ia hampir sampai di rumahnya. Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung saat melihat semua orang berbondong - bondong menjauhi desa. _Ada apa? Kenapa orang-orang berlarian?_

Kyungsoo menghadang seorang namja paruh baya yang melintasinya.

"Ajussi, ada apa?? Kenapa orang-orang berlarian?", tanya Kyungsoo.

Ajussi itu menghela napas, " desa kita di serang, aku tidak yakin siapa..tapi larilah agassi..selamatkan dirimu..", ajussi itu langsung pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Dari kejauhan, nampak kereta kuda yang mengarah ke arah Kyungsoo dengan cepat. Kyungsoo belum sempat berlari karena ia melihat seorang gadis kecil yang terjatuh dan sepertinya tertinggal. Dengan cepat, Kyungsoo menghampirinya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Mana orang tuamu?", tanya Kyungsoo.

Gadis kecil itu menggeleng, ia mulai terisak.

"Uljima..kau aman bersamaku.." Kyungsoo memeluk si gadis yg bergetar-ketakutan.

Kyungsoo menoleh sekilas ke belakang. Kereta kuda itu semakin dekat. _Oh..Tuhan..apa yg harus ku lakukan??_

"Kau bisa berdiri? Ayo kita pergi dari sini.." Kyungsoo membantu gadis itu berdiri. _Dia terkilir..bagaimana ini?_ Batin Kyungsoo.

Dari kejauhan, prajurit-prajurit itu melayangkan anak panah mereka. Dengan sigap, Kyungsoo melindungi si gadis kecil.

"Arrrggttthh..",Kyungsoo memekik saat anak panah itu menembus kulit punggungnya. Darah mengalir di tubuh yeoja itu.

"Eonnie..gwenchana? Hiks..mianhae..hiks karnaku kau terluka..hiks", gadis itu terisak. Kyungsoo tersenyum menenangkan.

"Gwenchana..aku tidak apa-apa. Ini bukan salahmu. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena tak bisa melindungimu."

Kereta kuda itu sudah berada di depan Kyungsoo dan si gadis kecil.

"Kalian..tangkap mereka!" Perintah seorang prajurit.

Dengan kasar, prajurit-prajurit itu memasukkan Kyungsoo dan si gadis kecil ke dalam kereta yang berisi orang-orang yg juga tertangkap.

* _Melliflouse*_

 **ISTANA**

Keadaan istana tampak riuh. Para pelayan dan pengawal sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk sang Raja. Mereka bingung, baru kali ini Raja mereka mau menginjakkan kaki ke penjara yang berisi tawanan perang. Para pelayan nampak membicarakan topik hangat itu.

Yang di bicarakan sedang memeluk mesra seorang yeoja. Pelukannya sangat _possesive_. Sehun. Sang raja bernama Oh Sehun. Dia tersenyum pada sosok di pelukannya.

"Sehun-ah, kau sudah bersiap? aku pasti akan merindukanmu!", yeoja itu berucap manja.

Sehun terkekeh, " aku hanya pergi sebentar chagi..tempatnya juga tidak terlalu jauh."

Si yeoja- Kim Hyejin dengan status sebagai istri seorang Oh Sehun, memeluk erat sang suami.

" iya.. Andai saja Yixing mengijinkanku pergi bersamamu," ujar Hyejin.

Sehun terkekeh, " kau harus menjaga kesehatan chagi, aku tidak mau kau sakit lagi seperti kemarin. Ikuti semua anjuran yang Yixing katakan padamu saat aku pergi, mengerti?"

Hyejin mengerucutkan bibirnya," nde.. Yang Mulia Oh Sehun," ujarnya dengan penuh tekanan membuat Sehun tergelak.

"aku harus pergi sekarang..", Sehun beranjak dengan tak rela. Hyejin mengangguk.

* _Melliflouse*_

Suasana kereta itu senyap. Hanya ada rintihan orang-orang yangg terluka dan tangisan anak-anak kecil. Kyungsoo menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding kereta.

"eonnie..gwenchanayo?? mianhae..kau terluka..hiks.. hiks"

Kyungsoo membelai surai coklat itu dengan sayang.

"gwenchana Seoyoung-ah..ini hanya luka kecil".

Si gadis kecil bernama Park Seoyoung itu masih terisak.

"seharusnya tadi hiks..eonnie..hiks..meninggalkanku saja..jadi eonnie tidak terluka!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum teduh, "hei..sebagai manusia, kita ditakdirkan untuk membantu sesama bukan?? jadi eonnie menolongmu! uljima..gadis cantik tidak boleh menangis! nanti cantiknya hilang!"

Seoyoung tersenyum. Perlahan ia mengusap airmatanya lalu mengangguk.

Entah sejak kapan kereta yang di tumpangi Kyungsoo berhenti. Seoyoung yang tertidur di pangkuan Kyungsoo pun terbangun.

Seorang prajurit menggedor pintu kereta dgn keras.

"HEI KALIAN!!BANGUN..CEPAT KELUAR DARI KERETA!!" teriaknya.

Sekuat tenaga, Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya dibantu Seoyoung.

Para prajurit mulai membawa para tawanan menuju tambang. Sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Seoyeoung dibawa ke arah berlawanan.

"kalian..kemari!", titah seorang prajurit pada Kyungsoo dan Seoyoung.

"kalian akan ku jadikan pelayan di istana! yang lainnya akan menjadi buruh di penambangan batubara! kalian berdua ikut aku!!"

Kyungsoo dan Seoyoung mengikuti namja gempal itu dengan kepala menunduk.

"berhenti! Yang Mulia sudah datang..jadi bersikap sopanlah!", prajurit itu berbisik pada Kyungsoo yang di balas anggukan.

Prajurit itu membungkuk hormat saat sang Raja telah berada di hadapannya.

"Yang Mulia..", ujarnya.

Raja itu hanya diam dengan ekspresi datar dan dinginnya.

"Mereka berdua sudah saya siapkan sebagai pelayan Yang Mulia di istana karna merela cukup layak dan bersih dibandingkan yang lain." lanjut si prajurit.

"hn." ucap sang Raja.

Raja itu- Oh Sehun menatap lekat-lekat yeoja di hadapannya. Merasa tidak asing dengan wajah itu. Kyungsoo yang di tatap pun merasa canggung. Wajah datar raja di hadapannya bisa membuat siapa saja ciut. Yeoja mungil itu mencuri pandang pada sosok raja itu. Raja dengan postur tubuh tinggi membuatnya terlihat berwibawa, kulit putih pucat serta jangan lupakan rahang tegas namja itu membuat sosoknya semakin terlihat tampan. Tapi entah mengapa wajah namja dihadapannya ini terasa _familiar_. Kyungsoo segera mengalihkan pandangannya saat prajurit di sampingnya berdehem, dia tertangkap basah menatap sang raja dengan lancangnya. Kyungsoo menunduk dalam, ia tak berani menatap namja itu.

"tatap aku,"

Suara dingin itu membuat bulu roma Kyungsoo berdiri. Sungguh ia tak bermaksud lancang menatap raja itu. Dengan ragu Kyungsoo menatap sang raja.

"kali ini kau ku maafkan karena dengan lancang menatapku," ujar Sehun dingin lalu berjalan melewati Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memegangi dadanya yang berdegub kencang. Perasaan aneh yang muncul tiba - tiba ini membuatnya tak nyaman.

"kalian ikut aku," ujar si prajurit.

Kyungsoo Seoyoung berjalan mengikuti prajurit itu memasuki tambang. Disana nampak banyak ajussi tua, ajumma paruh baya yang sedang bekerja. Tak jarang Kyungsoo melihat banyak anak dibawah umur bekerja di sana saat ia masuk lebih jauh. Mereka berhenti di sebuah ruang kumuh yang didalamnya terdapat orang - orang tambang yang terlihat sakit. Kyungsoo menatap miris pemandangan di hadapannya, raja yang ia lihat tadi sangat kejam.

"apa kau sudah memanggil tabib untuk mengobati mereka?", Kyungsoo memberanikan diri bertanya pada prajurit gempal di sampingnya. Namja itu berdecak malas, "tentu saja, Yang Mulia selalu mengirim tabib kemari untuk mengobati para buruh yang terluka,"

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya. Ia salah tentang sang raja. Raja dihadapannya masih memiliki hati dalam dirinya. Ia menatap sekilas sang raja yang terdiam mendengarkan semua perkataan _mandor_ di sampingnya tanpa ekspresi. Sesekali ia hanya mengangguk kecil menanggapi si _mandor_.

Cuaca cukup ekstrem saat ini. Kyungsoo mengeratkan mantel usangnya sembari memeluk Seoyeoung yang tertidur. Sudah lebih dari 5 jam mereka berada di kereta kuda itu menuju istana. Suasana di dalam kereta cukup canggung. Kyungsoo duduk di sudut kereta bersama Seoyeoung sedangkan Sehun berada di sudut lain. Seharusnya mereka tidak dalam satu kereta tapi keadaan memaksa. Kereta yang seharusnya Sehun tumpangi mengalami kerusakan parah karena terkena longsor di lembah tadi. Beruntung Sehun dan kusir tidak mengalami luka. Dan disinilah sang raja berada. Di kereta kuda sederhana yang biasa di gunakan orang - orang kasta rendah.

Kyungsoo tahu jika Sehun kelelahan. Bisa dibayangkan bukan bagaimana lelahnya perjalanan 2 hari 1 malam dari istana menuju perbatasan? Nampak sekali namja itu menahan kantuk karena sedari tadi tanpa sengaja kepala Sehun membentur jendela kereta. Kyungsoo tahu namja itu pasti tak nyaman dengan posisinya saat ini karena kereta itu cukup sempit bagi Sehun yang berbadan tinggi.

Tanpa sengaja Kyungsoo terkekeh saat melihat Sehun yang kembali membentur jendela. Dan kekehan itu dibalas tatapan tajam Sehun.

"Yang Mulia apa anda mau berbaring di pangkuan saya? Ahh.. Maafkan saya karena lancang Yang Mulia tapi saya tak tega melihat anda tidur dengan posisi seperti itu. Itu akan menimbulkan sakit yang cukup lama jika dibiarkan posisi tubuh anda seperti itu. Tapi saya tidak memaksa an-.. "

Omongan Kyungsoo terputus saat Sehun berbaring di sebelahnya. Lebih tepatnya kepala Sehun bertumpu pada paha Kyungsoo. Sejenak Kyungsoo tak percaya dengan apa yang namja ini lakukan. Di tengah keterkejutannya, Kyungsoo bisa melihat bahwa Sehun telah tertidur pulas. Yeoja itu terkekeh kecil, ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Seoyeoung lalu menatap keluar jendela. Entah apa yang akan terjadi kedepan, Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah akan keadaannya sekarang. Semoga saja tidak terjadi hal yang tak ia inginkan. _Semoga._

 **TBC**

 _Kkeut~_ Hehe.. Makin gaje ya ceritanya? Pasaran? Biasa aja? Maafkeun saya ya :v

Ditunggu review nya ya readers, krisar kalian itu berarti buat saya *deepbow*

Semoga suka dengan FF gaje saya yang kesekian kalinya :D

Kalo respon bagus bakalan fast update *bakalandiusahain*

 ** _MELLIFLOUSE *_**


	2. PEMBERITAHUAN

Maafkeun ini bukan update :v

Maaf yaa.. Mimin minta maaf sebanyak banyaknya karna lama update ini FF. File FF fall gw ilang entah kemana T_T

Gw harus ngulang dari pertama ini FF, lagi puter otak buat kelanjutan ini FF. Jadi mungkin bakalan lama update lanjutannya. Mimin bakalan ganti pake FF lain, tapi kebanyakan OneShoot sambil nunggu inspirasi buat kelanjutan ni FF. Makasih yaaa buat yg baca FF gajelas gw :v

Menurut kalian gw bikin FF pair HunSoo terus atau ganti? kaisoo, Chansoo?

Tapi pribadi sih mimin lebih suka pair HunSoo sih gatau kenapa :v

 **ekyeol** : tengkyu udh suka baca FF gajelas gw :v tapi maaf bakalan lama update nya karna file ilang, tapi gw bakalan lanjut ini FF kok :)

 **Shareena** : iya bakalan gw lanjut kok.. Tapi ga janji bisa fast update yaa.. Btw thanks udh baca :)

 **Lovedudu1201** : semoga aja yaa :v.. Maaf ga bisa fast update, btw thanks udh baca FF gajelas gw :)

 **Mamik** : sabar yee :v ini gw lagi puter otak buat kelanjutan FF gajelas ini :v mungkin kedepan pair gw HunSoo terus, gimana? Btw thanks udh baca n mampir lapak gw :)

 **hasnawatymayda** : haha.. Pertama kali gw bikin FF saeguk gini.. Aneh ya? Sorry ya gw ga bisa fast update, tapi gw bakal lanjutin secepatnya, thanks udh baca n mampir lapak gw yee :)

 **Guest** : semoga yee :v bakalan gw lanjut tapi ga fast update, thanks udh mampir lapak gw :)


End file.
